Dick Finds A Jump Drive Part IILove Bytes
by BMWWForum
Summary: What happens when AI Bruce and AI Diana meet. Is it happily everafter or will this Bruce also push this Diana away. And when a computer virus is released what with happen to our cyber duo and how will it affect Dick, Donna, Diana and Barbara.
1. Chapter 1

A/N—This is part two of Dick Finds a Jump Drive that was written round robin style on the BMWW Forum. Please check out our site and forum at batmanwonderwoman (dot) (com). The first chapter was written by DaisyJane and Lordfrieza and all chapters will be edited by DaisyJane and The-Lady-Isis.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Dick Finds A Jump Drive Part II--Love Bytes**

**Chapter 1**

_**(Dick's Apartment—Four hours later)**_

Donna rolled onto her back on the rug in front of the couch and stared with glazed eyes at the ceiling of Dick's living room. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. They hadn't even made it into the bedroom.

"Wow!" Dick gasped beside her as he too struggled to regain normal breathing.

"Mighty Zeus."

"Holy Crap."

Donna turned her head and looked at her lover, giving him a half-smile. "Gee, Short-Pants, you really put your imagination to good use."

Dick returned her smile and said, "I aim to please."

Donna rolled and snuggled into his side. "I can't believe I'm here and we're together like this. You had no idea before I died that you felt this way."

Dick blushed slightly and said, "Well there was this time when Scarecrow fear-gassed me."

Donna sat up slightly and said, "What? When did this happen? And what did being gassed have to do with me?"

"It happened not too long after I moved to Bludhaven. The gas caused me to have nightmare visions and in the dreams I was married to you," Dick explained.

Donna narrowed her eyes at him. "Being married to me was your nightmare?!"

"No!" Dick said quickly. "No, being married to you was not the nightmare. In the dream we had a bad marriage and I was a crappy husband and you cheated on me with Roy. It was awful." A pained expression appeared in Dick's eyes and Donna's heart softened immediately as she leaned down to give him a gentle kiss.

"I would never do that, Dick. Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she questioned.

"Well at the time you were dating Kyle and I honestly didn't know what to think. I couldn't understand why I dreamed of being married to you and not Kory, Barbara or even Helena. Besides, seeing you with Roy in the dream scared me a little - you were my best girl friend and I didn't want to mess that up like I did with the others," Dick confessed.

"I understand. I've been doing the same thing for years. You've always been one of my closest friends and I contented myself with that. Besides Kory was also one of my best friends and I didn't want to come between the two of you ever. I still feel guilty because part of me was happy when you told Kory that you didn't love her and few months ago. I'm a terrible person but I will admit that I was jealous that you had sex with her again," Donna said as she looked down in shame.

"Like I was after you kissed Roy when we saved you from the Titans of Myth. I came on that mission as well and you gave all your love to Roy-boy," Dick growled at the bitter taste of jealousy that the memory brought.

"What I had with Roy was over a long time ago. I love you, and part of me is glad that it took us so long to get here. If we had gotten together when we were kids we probably would have messed it up." Donna leaned down again and kissed Dick until they were both breathless. Dick rolled her on her back as he became more aggressive, trying to ease years of pent-up desire.

Donna reached out and grabbed a sheet of paper when they came back up for air. "So were are we on this list?" she said with a sexy smirk that was completely foiled by her stomach growling.

Dick laughed and said, "I guess I better feed you before that monster comes out to play. But it looks like we are going to have to go out. I've been mostly living at the manor and there is no food here."

"I guess I skipped breakfast in my rage to come and beat your ass. Crap. I was supposed to spend the day with Diana and I just completely blew her off. I suck as a sister," Donna muttered as she reached for her yoga pants and racer back sports top.

Dick grabbed his jeans and started to put them on. "I'm sure she will understand and I am sure that she is still in shock at meeting her cyber doppelganger created by the original Batman. I can't believe Bruce did that. I mean, I know that they are friends but I always thought it was Selina Kyle that he wanted. Zatanna told me that Bruce confessed his love to Selina in the hospital right before he died," Dick said, still amazed by the strange turn of events.

"Who knows with those two. Diana hasn't been acting as if she is pining for Bruce either. She was courting Tom after all," Donna replied and then grimaced before adding, "I don't know where we can go - I didn't bother to put shoes on when I left Diana's apartment."

Dick laughed at her pout and pulled her close for another kiss. "I'm sure Alfred won't mind. Besides I'm sure he can magically find you whatever you need. So how about you fly us to the manor?"

She smiled at him and said, "Sounds like a plan, Short-Pants."

_**(Diana's apartment)**_

Virtual-Bruce smirked as he walked to the end of the desk. Like his original he stayed close to the shadows. The shadows were safe, the shadows concealed and comforted the lost child inside of him. The real world seemed so vibrant and clear. He began to make his way down the desk. He pulled a grappling hook from his belt and hooked it to the side of the desk. He lowered himself in complete silence, keeping to the mannerisms with which he was designed.

"I've tracked you this far, Princess, so where are you now?" he asked himself.

His attention was caught by a piece of paper that seemed to have been dropped by someone in a hurry. He walked to it and read part of Dick's fantasy about being with Donna. The smirk returned to his face, and he knew where the Amazons had gone. He climbed back to the top of the desk and wondered if it would be best to wait for them here. Then again, if his original knew how far he had evolved beyond his basic programming, he could be deleted. That thought left as soon as it appeared. The only way Dick would have found the jump drive that contained both himself and the princess was if his original was dead.

_If my original is dead then how did Dick get to her? Barbara…_ the virtual-Bruce thought as his eyes narrowed.

For the next four hours, after making the connection that Barbara must've helped Dick open the secret files on the jump drive, virtual-Bruce waited for the original Diana or her virtual copy to return. While waiting, he'd decided to do some investigating on current events. His original had tried to keep a firewall up on the supercomputer, but usually he managed to peek at various news reports and current crime waves. However something had happened and both he and the princess had gone into a long slumber. The death of the original Bruce must have been the cause since they'd remained on the Wayne Tech jump drive instead of being uploaded into the supercomputer, which the real Bruce would have done periodically.

"A lot has been happening since I've been asleep," he muttered as he brought up another page to read on Diana's computer.

_**(The Batcave)**_

Both Diana and her virtual-self had talked about Bruce for the past few hours. Diana was surprised to know that Bruce had actually installed virtual reality interface matrix, which allowed him to interact more physically with her virtual self. Her mini smiled sheepishly when Diana had asked what they had done while he was in there with her.

"Seriously what was he like? I wonder if it was like my dreams in the Transconsciousness Articulator?" Diana asked her mini.

"From what I can surmise from the information that Bruce has collected on J'onn's machine, I sure is was similar to an extent. It felt wonderful, but I wanted to really 'feel' him the way you humans do, skin on skin. What I felt was his digital image, but I would have given anything to be you and really be in the Cave with him," she said, looking longingly at the small sleeping area Bruce kept in the cave for the times he didn't feel like crawling up into the manor.

"He was gentle and passionate and I felt as though he truly loved me - though part of me knew I was a substitute for you. But most often he came to me when he was wounded and uneasy and needed the comfort that only you could provide. Once he fell asleep inside the virtual reality matrix and I witnessed the dream of his parents. I wanted to reach out and stop the mugger from killing them, but they were like shadows. So I contented myself with holding him and trying to comfort him. It is what you would have done, right?" AI-Diana questioned her real self. At Diana's nod she continued, "When he woke up he tried to push me away. That's something that he always seems to do when he really starts to love somebody. I realized then that he loved me because he loved you. I was too like you, and for a moment he feared losing me like everyone else he had lost," Diana's doppelganger said as tiny pixilated tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Diana rested her chin on her knees and fought back more tears as she watched her digital sister cry over the man they'd both loved. She should be jealous. Maybe she should even be angry, as Bruce had chosen to make a copy of her instead of trying to have a real relationship with her. But she wasn't; she understood Bruce's fear because she had felt it herself.

Her experiences in the Transconsciousness Articulator had felt very real and being married to Bruce had been so incredible. But watching him die had been more painful than she could have ever believed. Whatever time they had together was never going to be enough because she was eventually going to live forever without him. That had scared her into backing off and when he seemed to want the same thing she convinced herself it was for the best.

Then all those tragic events had happened that led her to killing Max Lord. She just couldn't let Kal be controlled by that monster. She just couldn't let him kill Bruce. Their friendship had been nearly lost and it had taken a year and a lot of soul searching for them to recover. They had and moved on with their lives - going in separate directions but always being there for one another.

She'd courted Tom because she liked him, she was lonely - and she knew that his death would hurt but would not leave her forever longing to see him again. Then Bruce had died and she didn't even have time to mourn because everything in her life was falling apart. It took the Blackest Night and nearly destroying everything she loved to realize the truth in her heart. She loved Bruce. And he was gone and she was going to miss him forever. She felt the wetness on her cheeks and the tears fell again. She looked at her crying sister and felt the kinship of mutual love lost.

"Diana, duck!" her doppelganger yelled and Diana immediately dropped to a crouching position by the chair. The fist aimed at her head missed but her assailant quickly recovered.

"What are you doing in my father's chair or even in my father's cave? You trespassing bitch!" he screamed as Diana stood up. Before she could respond he flew at her with an aerial side kick. Diana's quick reflexes took over and she grabbed his foot throwing him into the air where he flailed around a second before she caught him under his arms and held him at arm's length away from her.

She looked into his malevolent eyes and said in her most commanding voice, "Cease, Damian."

He looked shocked for a moment at the use of his name but brought his foot up and kicked her in the stomach. Diana barely registered the blow but Damian screamed in pain.

"Argh! I think you broke my foot."

"That will teach you to go around kicking strangers who have done you no harm," Diana said sternly.

Before either of them could say anything more they heard Alfred call out as he descended the stairs, "Master Damien your breakfast is ready and-" He stopped speaking for a moment as he noticed the Amazon princess holding Damien a foot off the ground.

"Your Highness, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Before Diana could say anything a voice from the computer spoke, "I invited her here."

Both Alfred and Damian stared at the digital replica of Diana with surprise and bewilderment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N—This is part two of Dick Finds a Jump Drive that was written round robin style on the BMWW Forum. This chapter was written by The-Lady-Isis and Lordfrieza.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**(The Batcave)**_

Alfred's face quickly closed as soon as he realized what the digital Diana was, but Damian remained looking confused. Well, confused and in pain. "What kind of trick is this?" he demanded.

"No trick," mini-Diana said, folding her arms. "Bruce created me before he died, and you should be more courteous to your betters, Damian. This is Wonder Woman."

"Yes, I had noticed," he said acidly, glaring at Diana. "Now why are you here?"

Diana opened her mouth, but didn't have an excuse ready. Seeing her falter, Alfred stepped in. "Master Damian, your breakfast is ready upstairs. Please go and eat it before it gets cold. Now," he added, a little sharply.

Spoiled brat he may be, Diana noted as Damian trudged up the stairs, but even he knew to heed Alfred. She stood once he was gone. "Alfred, I didn't mean to-"

"Please, sit down, Your Highness. Why you are here is both quite obvious and none of my business. Can I get you anything?"

"The last ten years back?" she muttered softly. That way she could tell Bruce the truth about her feelings before it was too late.

He smiled softly. "That is not in my power, I'm afraid. I miss him too." He looked toward the computer screen. "Though your existence comes as somewhat of a surprise, Your Smaller Highness."

She nodded. "Yes. Bruce created me some time ago. For companionship."

Alfred nodded soberly. "Ah, children..." With a bow to both princesses, he moved toward the stairs, heading back up to the manor.

Diana watched him go with a guilty pang. Since Bruce's death, she had only seen him the one time, when she and Superman brought his body to the Batcave. Not that they had really seen each other much beforehand. But he had been so kind and charming when Bruce had blown off their one and only date. Even a telephone call once or twice would have at least been something. Apparently she'd been avoiding thinking about Bruce at all, not merely denying her feelings. Where did that come from, she wondered? Self-preservation?

"Are you still afraid?" virtual-Diana asked.

"Afraid? Of what? There's not much to be afraid of anymore," the princess pointed out. "Bruce is gone."

"Not all versions of him."

Both Diana's gasped, and for a moment the real Diana swore her heart stopped. That voice was unmistakable, but it couldn't be-!

It wasn't. Bruce's voice, yes, but coming from the computer. Behind mini-Diana was a mini-Bruce. A Bruce dressed in the Batsuit, but with the cowl down. Virtual-Diana's reaction was instinctual. She gasped, and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. It was clear to see she was crying.

This time, Diana could not suppress the jealousy.

_**(Wayne Manor)**_

Damian walked into the kitchen only to see Dick and Donna sitting together at the table laughing and drinking coffee. Seeing her after seeing her sister in the cave was almost too much for him. Were those Wonder bitches trying to take over his world? He liked all the attention Grayson gave him. Nobody in his life had given him as much affection as Dick or even Alfred and he didn't want to share. His anger began to rise and he was ready to demand an explanation as to why she was in his father's house when Alfred walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the table. He decided not to attempt to argue with the man that had raised his father. He sat at the table where his place had been set and Alfred set his bowl of oatmeal in front of him. Damian scowled at Donna before looking down at his food and picking up his spoon.

Donna couldn't help but see the vicious way he had looked at her. She gave a confused look to Alfred who gave her a look that said he'd explain later. A gentle smile crossed his old face and the man that had raised Bruce bowed in respect to her.

"It is good to see you again, Miss Troy," Alfred said as he looked at Dick who was attempting to hide the semi-guilty look on his face. "I do hope that you plan on staying for a while. I am cooking breakfast, and your sister is downstairs in Master Bruce's 'study'," Alfred said as he walked toward the stove.

"Any requests for breakfast before I continue?" he asked as Dick and Donna rose from the table.

"Pancakes," Dick and Donna said in unison and both laughed. They had both loved Alfred's pancakes when they were kids and he would make them for the original Teen Titans.

"Alfred, we will be back in a few minutes," Dick said as he and Donna headed to the entrance to the Cave.

"I should have your breakfast finished by then," he said as he took out the ingredients he would need to make pancakes.

Damian sat stewing about everything he had witnessed this morning as he chewed his oatmeal. He just couldn't believe that his father had created a computerized copy of Wonder Woman of all people. Why her and not his mother? Didn't his father love his mother? He knew that his mother loved his father as she always called him her beloved.

It wasn't fair that her father would choose that woman over his mother, who truly loved him. Granted, Talia had paid Damian very little attention most of his life other than to say he had a great destiny ahead of him but she deserved to be happy too. Damian picked at the oatmeal, his appetite slowly disappearing at the revelation seething in his mind.

"Master Damian, I expect to see all of that breakfast gone and soon," Alfred said as he looked at the young boy who immediately scooped some oatmeal into his mouth.

"Pennyworth, why did my father not love my mother? She would do almost anything for him," Damian asked after he swallowed his mouthful.

"Master Bruce did at one time truly love your mother, but she wasn't ready to be completely honest with him and she betrayed him. Then when he saw her with that ruffian Bane it only drove a wedge deeper between them. Much happened to split them apart, and it hurt Master Bruce greatly when their relationship didn't work out," Alfred stated as he touched Damian's shoulder before returning to the stove to finish the pancakes.

"I just don't understand. I don't understand how he could love anyone other than her. They are my parents and should have been together. He didn't need to run to that woman he created down stairs!" Damian exclaimed as he stuck the spoon into the bowl violently.

_**(The Batcave)**_

Diana watched her double hold on to mini-Bruce and not let go. A small chorus of 'I love you's and praises to the goddesses came from her mini. She felt happy for her virtual sister, but also she felt a great deal of jealously. Her sister was reunited with a Bruce that she must have thought was dead as well. Slowly virtual-Bruce got over the surprise of the embrace and returned it. He then looked at the 'real' Diana.

"Princess, hold on to me," he said as he began to step toward the front of the screen. Within a moment both virtual-Bruce and virtual-Diana were in the real world. Their bodies were solid hard-light constructs.

"Hera, Bruce, how can we be out here?" virtual-Diana asked him as the real Diana stared at them both in shock.

"You weren't alone in the castle, Princess. My original created me as a protection program for that jump drive and he never erased my program. Then when he would hook into that full-body virtual reality matrix we shared my body and I retained his memories. He designed us to evolve and eventually I developed the programming for the hard-light construct that allows us to leave the computer. Most places our bodies will only be able to be about five inches, but places with more power will allow our bodies to be slightly bigger such as we are here in the Cave," virtual-Bruce explained as they were now about a foot tall instead of a mere five inches. "Our program is still in the computer and if it is shut down our constructs will disappear."

His attention then turned to the real Diana who couldn't help herself as she touched the solid form of Batman. She seemed to be at lost for words.

"I know my original. I know that many nights he wanted to go and tell you how he felt but he thought a relationship with you would be impossible. He also believed that you valued being friends over being lovers. You are everything beautiful in this world. You gave him light and hope but he feared that his darkness would tarnish your spirit and that eventually it would cause him to hurt you. And I agree and think that about myself regarding you," virtual-Bruce said as he looked at virtual-Diana.

"I'm a big girl, and I can make my own choices. Hera, Bruce, I love you, and I want to make you happy. I know that I can make you happy," virtual-Diana said as she sensed where this was leading.

"There is no doubt that you can make me happy, Princess, but I have a mission - to protect the secrets stored in this computer and to aid my creator's successor. This is my primary function and I fear that one day you will grown to resent or even hate me. I cannot give you the attention and love you deserve," he said to virtual-Diana.

"But, Bruce, we share the same mission. I can aid you and I would never resent you for following your primary function as it is mine as well," AI-Diana stated.

"At least you are a little more forthcoming than your original. Maybe if Bruce would have been this honest with me then we could have over come both of our fears. Or maybe if I should have been more honest with myself instead of pretending that he and I were just friends," Diana stated as she felt anger rising in herself that she wasn't going to have a chance to work things out with Bruce. "Do not be stupid and push her away. You are lucky because you can still be together."

Bruce looked back and forth between the two Dianas as he prepared his next argument. Diana's attention was caught by the sound of the clock entrance opening. She assumed it was Alfred and she continued to watch as her virtual self explained that there was no way virtual Bruce was going find any excuse for them not to be together. A smile crossed her lips and she wondered if she would do the same thing if Bruce was really here.

Her attention left the two mini 'love birds' when she heard Dick exclaim, "Holy crap!"

"Oh my- There's a mini-Bruce and they can both leave the computer. How is that possible?" Donna asked.

"Hard-light constructs," AI-Bruce said as he looked toward Donna and then Dick. Dick was further shocked as mini-Bruce glared at him. He may have only been a foot-tall construct but Dick still felt slightly intimidated which made him a tad angry.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N—This is part two of Dick Finds a Jump Drive that was written round robin style on the BMWW Forum. This chapter was written by Rusoluchka and Lordfrieza.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**(The Batcave)**_

A one foot tall Batman and a one foot tall Amazon princess stood on the floor of the Cave. One glared at intruders to a private conversation. The other began to realize the truth of the matter. This Batman didn't want to be with anyone.

By the virtual couple, Diana felt left out, and at the same time, too much involved.

"I warned you," Batman spat out at Dick.

The familiar critical tone was enough to snap the former Nightwing out of being cowed by a mini Bruce. Standing with Donna on the stairs to the Cave, he put his arm round her waist and stuck his chin out, defiance blazing. "Well I'm glad I didn't listen. The truth set me free, Bruce. It's a damn pity all it did for you was unleash this, whatever you want to call it."

Hand on Dick's forearm, Donna tried to calm him, but she stared at Diana and the foot-tall version of her. Something wasn't right.

"Do you honestly believe I wanted this for you?" Batman fired back. "What were you thinking when you took on the cowl and then let her into your life?! Do you want to lose her?"

Virtual yet real to the touch, Diana reached out to him. Batman flinches back. "Don't do that," died in her throat.

"I'm not like you!" shouted Dick.

A step down on the stairs, Donna was drawn to her sister--arms wrapped round herself, eyes squeezed shut.

"Why can't you just see I don't want you to suffer! It's not worth it." Batman stiffened then turned to face both Dianas. But there was nothing more he could say.

"He doesn't want to suffer... It's not worth it," Diana repeated to her counterpart. Taking a deep breath, she looked anywhere in the cave, except at the people in it. "Forgive me, Bruce, but I can't stand the sight of you right now." She moved to clear out of the cave when she was called back by the mini version of herself.

"I'm coming with you." She leveled her gaze at Batman, almost seeing past the cowl and white lenses. "You're nothing like him."

One hop into the computer screen and the mini Amazon princess was gone. Diana wished she could leave as quickly. She crossed to the Cave's entrance, making each step count as if memorizing what the rock floor sounded like, what the shadows did to the corners and equipment. She would not come back here again.

About to follow her sister, Dick waylaid Donna. "Don't go because of him. Give me five minutes to check on Damian then we'll both get out of here."

"You don't understand," the finality in her voice threw him. She softened, "I have to go, she--they both need me."

He stopped her again. "But what about..." he swallowed. "Fine. Be with your sisters. But if that head of yours starts thinking I'm going to hurt you, and you can't risk being a part of my life, then listen closely. You're stuck with me." Mouth thinned, he grit his teeth. "I refuse to give you up for anything or anyone. That includes you. I don't care if you end up hating me for it, I've waited too long for us."

Donna glanced at the virtual Batman staring where both Dianas had stood. Even if she didn't have feelings--if Dick didn't touch her soul in the inexplicable way he did, to see him end up as cold as Bruce would still choke tears out of her. No one deserved to live like that.

Batman. Bruce Wayne--he reminded Donna of a story about a man who had everything. A wife, children, a house, wealth, and respect. Yet he never smiled, fearing all the blessings in his life would come crashing down. He spent every day of his life, predicting the worst, until the age of a hundred and six. On his deathbed he told his wife, "I told you something bad was going to happen."

Donna Troy never felt more fearless. In front of his mentor and all the gods that may have been watching, she silently pledged herself to one Dick Grayson, pressed her cheek to his and whispered, "Call me later and tell Alfred that I am sorry that I have to miss his pancakes."

"No need for that, Miss Troy. After so many years in this house I have learned to plan for such contingencies," Alfred said from the stairs as he held up a paper bag, which Donna took with a smile.

"You're the best, Alfred," she said as she flew after her sister.

_**(Damian's room)**_

Having been excused by Pennyworth, Damian sat in front of his computer, blankly fixated on the screen. The glare blinded his eyes, but he didn't blink. He preferred the burning sensation. His mother had taught him many things. One lesson was bright as day: poison puts down a bitch.

He could practically hear Talia ask: what was a modern poison?

A virus.

He might not be able to take on Wonder Woman or her sister.

But a mini-Wonder Woman should be no problem.

Damian watched the codes as he entered them. He mapped out not only a working virus that could destroy the little princess but one that would mock her, humiliate her and at the same time show her that the very villains _**his**_ father had fought are far worse than those she had faced. He looked over all the files he'd pulled up from his father's rouge collection. As he went over them, he grinned again. Someone evil, someone depraved, and someone who would hurt the cyber princess for the sheer joy of it.

His eyes moved from criminal to criminal. Killer Croc, the Riddler, Penguin and the Mad Hatter. None of them were vicious enough for what he had planned. Then, as if the fates smiled, he saw him. The Joker - along with Harley Quinn - stared back at him. The fact that Joker loved to watch pain and misery as a sort of sick joke brought an amused smile to Damian's face. The AI program he would create for the clown prince of crime wouldn't be as perfect as the one his father created for Wonder Woman and it would need to be able to travel to hurt. His fingers began creating the digital bodies for both villains and he began to feed them virtual memories using his father's files on their crimes and also their twisted relationship. He worked so hard that he never once noticed the minutes tick by into hours. The call for lunch soon became the call for dinner and now finally he looked at his creation, which stared back at him with the most vicious eyes he had ever seen.

"Harley, I don't think that we're in Kansas anymore!" The Joker AI virus said as it let out an evil laugh and the computer began to have fits.

Damian stepped back as the computer overheated and soon caught fire. He heard the maniacal laughter as it filled the air from his speakers - and for a moment he almost questioned what he had done.

_**(In the Batcave)**_

The AI-Bruce looked at the emptiness of the cave that surrounded him. He knew he had to drive her away but it didn't stop the pain he felt. He couldn't let her in because he would destroy what she was. She needed to stay light and he could not let her be consumed by his darkness. His original was foolish to create her in the first place. He shouldn't have indulged in the desire to have her even if just in virtual reality. He had a mission to perform and he needed to get Dick to see the same reality.

But Dick had been stubborn and refused to hear his arguments. He soon left saying he needed some space. Just like old times.

"Dick, you should have never brought Donna into this life. It won't work, relationships never work out for the Batman," he muttered to himself as he looked at the walls. He sighed as he realized that the foolish boy would have to learn his lesson the hard way.

"Hello, Batsy! Long time no see," a sinister voice said from behind him.

"Joker! How-" the AI Bruce began as he turned and faced the demented clown prince of crime on the supercomputer.

"I'm not exactly sure how, but I like it. How about you, Pooh, do you like it?" the Joker asked Harley Quinn.

"I sure do, Mista J! Hey, lookie here! Why, my experience as a psychologist tells me that this file about Bruce Wayne is the very file about how old Bats here got started!" Harley Quinn exclaimed as she ran the virtual file over to Joker.

The Joker AI virus touched it and then a solemn look came over his face. He watched as the surprised Batman rushed toward them.

"All of this time you were nothing more than a spoiled rich boy crying in your school uniform. I'd laugh if it wasn't so pathetic. Oh Hell, I'll laugh anyway! Bwahahahahahahahaha!" he exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of Harley and watched the mini-Batman leap over the keyboard on his way to the computer.

"Well it's been fun, but Harley and I have places to go and princesses to murder. So accept this little thing as our parting gift, Brucey," the Joker virus said as he tossed a virtual bomb over his shoulder. It exploded and the super computer began to smoke and crackle.

Virtual Bruce watched as they disappeared before he could enter the computer and knew that if he didn't do something quick he would be gone just as fast. Taking a chance he jumped into the computer and headed toward Barbara's. She had some explaining to do as to why she helped Dick open a program that Bruce didn't want him touch. Her computer would also be the safest place for him and she could help him contact Dick.

_**(Dick's Apartment)**_

After checking on Damian and telling Alfred that he was going to be going out for a while Dick headed back to his apartment. It was close enough to the manor to be accessible, and for all intents and purposes it did serve as a place to recoup and regain his thoughts. He thought about the digital version of the man that had been his mentor and father. This version was more Batman than Bruce Wayne, and even it he cared for the digital version of Diana he would push her away because of the belief that anyone connected to him would get hurt. Even in his safe cyber reality.

_AI Batman is probably as smart as the real Bruce which makes him a complete idiot as well_, Dick thought to himself as he leaned back rubbed his temples. Dealing with Bruce, even the AI version, often get him a headache.

Creating the virtual-Diana had been understandable in a twisted sort of way. Bruce wanted to be with Diana but felt he couldn't be with her so he made a reasonable facsimile. But to recreate himself and have him be like that was just crazy. If the real Bruce could see that being with Diana in some form was better than not being with her at all; then why was his digital self being so blind? He wouldn't make the same mistake with Donna. He wouldn't lose her because he feared that something inside of himself would destroy what she was. He knew that Donna was strong enough to endure even the darkest parts of his soul. Even after all the tragedy she had been through in her life, she was still an optimistic and loving woman.

Thinking of Donna and their morning together brought a smile to Dick's face and eased the pressure in his head. Making love to her had been beyond his wildest fantasies. They had known each other for so long that there was no awkwardness, just mad passion. It was beautiful. If he finished his work quickly he would have some time to see her before he went on patrol.

Dick opened his eyes and looked at the computer in front of him. He'd been checking his email but he knew he would never look at computers the same way again. After meeting the cyber versions of Bruce and Diana, computers were now living entities and not just machines. He looked over the email that he needed to send to Lucius Fox and began to finish it. He stopped typing almost as fast as he began when he heard a loud screeching noise from his communicator.

"Dick, contact Diana and AI Diana and have her download herself to your computer and disconnect it from the internet NOW!!!" AI Bruce yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N—This is part two of Dick Finds a Jump Drive that was written round robin style on the BMWW Forum. This chapter was written by The-Lady-Isis and DaisyJane.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**(Diana's Apartment, Five minutes earlier)**_

"I don't understand," Donna said.

"What's not to understand?" Diana asked dully. "'It's not worth it'."

"Love is always worth it," her AI self said, reminding her of what they both believed in.

"Not for Bruce! Any version of him, apparently! Think about it - the real Bruce obviously loved me, but not enough to tell me, or share it with me in any way. He created you instead - me but not me, someone he could have without risk. And now his virtual self is doing it to you. You heard it from his own lips. Loving us would make him suffer."

Virtual-Diana lapsed into silence, unable to disagree. He had said that. Even now, after everything, even knowing that he couldn't be hurt, that he would live forever unless his code was somehow erased... Bruce still didn't want her. Them.

"Great Hera," she sighed. "This is worse than loving him as a mortal."

"Worse?" Donna frowned.

"The program will live forever. I'll have to do the same, trapped in cyberspace with him and knowing that he won't let himself love me. It's Tartarus in virtual form."

Donna nodded, her mouth turned down at the corners. Then she tilted her head. "Did you hear something?"

Virtual-Diana listened. "No."

"Are you sure? I could have-"

"I said: HELLO THERE!" came a shout from the computer.

They all turned with expressions more of surprise than fear to see the Joker and Harley Quinn in Diana's computer. "Joker! What-"

"Very smart computer virus, yada yada yada - I'd have more patience and explain the whole thing to you," the Joker said, stepping out of the screen, "but since you're both stone deaf, we're just going to cut to the chase. That ok with you, Harl?"

"Sure is, puddin'!"

"Great!"

Diana or Donna might have been able to stop them - had their com-links not chosen that moment to go off. Dick's voice sounded urgently in both their ears. "Diana, cut the internet link off to your computer, right-"

"Unhand me, you-"

Diana and Donna both heard the angry tones of the AI Diana, and turned horrified gazes on the computer - to see the Joker and Harley dragging the unconscious princess into the computer. Donna rushed toward the desk, but found her palm pressed against glass only.

The Joker gave a jaunty wave, and then the three of them dissolved. Seconds later, Diana's computer literally died, smoke and sparks flickering up from it. She was gone.

Donna touched her hand to her com-link. "Dick, mini-Diana, she's gone, the Joker, he-"

"I'll get Babs and meet you there in twenty," he said quickly.

Less than twenty minutes later, they were all assembled in Diana's apartment, virtual-Bruce there via Barbara's laptop. He was glaring at everything and everyone. "I've tracked them so far," Oracle explained. "They've breached the FBI database - but one of its security mechanisms is that the internet connection is severed as soon as that happens. They're trapped there. And you said they hadn't deleted Diana's....program?"

"Didn't look that way," Diana said, shaking her head.

"Which is worse than anything," Bruce interrupted hotly. "He could be rewriting her code or deleting parts of it or anything his sick, twisted mind can come up with! You have to upload me into the database, Barbara."

"I can't! The only way to get there is to actually go there! It's closed-circuit now, we have to physically go there to get her out."

"The Joker could do anything to her in that time!"

"Then I guess we should quit arguing and go then, shouldn't we?" she shot back.

"Why?"

They all stopped and stared at Dick's quiet question. "...what?" Donna asked tremulously.

"Why should we go? I mean, she's not actually real. You're the real Diana, she's just lines of code," he reasoned. "What is there to rescue?"

Dick knew what he was doing. This whole situation went beyond weird and part of him couldn't believe how much he cared about basically two computer programs. But AI Bruce was all he had left of his mentor and it made him strangely happy to have something of Bruce left. He also could see how much AI Diana meant to AI Bruce, just like the real Bruce must have loved the real Diana. He couldn't help his mentor but he could help the AI version of him.

"Dick, I can't believe you could mean that," Donna said giving him a hurt look. Dick returned her stare and gave an almost imperceptible twitch of his nose. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Dick knew she had gotten his signal and would play along. Their years of friendship and working together had their benefits.

"Well, she is just a program and now she is affected by the Joker virus. She won't be the same and she could cause a great deal of damage to our computers. Babs, you wouldn't reload a program that has been messed up by a virus. You would just get rid of it and get or write a new one. And we don't need her because our Bruce program can do the job of safeguarding the information in the computer located in the Batcave. You don't need her, Bruce, to do that and she would just distract you from your mission," Dick stated as the three women gave him shocked stares though he knew Donna was faking.

AI Bruce glared at him from Barbara's laptop before turning to Diana. "Diana, call Sarge Steel and see if he can use his connections to get us access the FBI mainframe. Donna transport up to the Watchtower and get two high capacity jump drives. Barbara, I will need your help in uploading me past whatever corruptions that the Joker virus may have done to the mainframe. I will remove the Joker virus to one of the jump drives and the princess to another. I am sure that between the two of us we can fix whatever damage the Joker may have done to her programming as long as he hasn't deleted her. Now let's get moving."

"But, Bruce, wouldn't it be better to run a antivirus program through the FBI mainframe?" Dick said.

"That may destroy the princess," AI Bruce replied.

"Why do you care? You don't need her and you really shouldn't risk your own program to save her," Dick continued, "You really should just get back to the Batcave and fix the computer there." He was actually enjoying himself now. AI Bruce was just as much full of crap as the real one. Bruce pretended that he didn't need Diana but he created a AI version of her because he did. AI Bruce was willing to be destroyed to get his princess back and he had the gall to tell Dick to stay away from Donna.

"You are not needed, Nightwing, you can leave," AI Batman said dismissively.

"I'm Batman, not Nightwing and there is nothing you can do to make me go. Why don't you just admit that you love her?" Dick demanded as his voice rose in anger.

The three women just watched the two confront each other. Barbara was thinking that it had been a long time coming, and only wished that the real Bruce was here. Donna was proud of Dick for trying to get the truth out of cyber Batman and Diana just felt pain as she wished that it could be her Bruce.

"I don't know what you are talking about," AI Bruce responded.

Dick sighed in exasperation. "Donna, I will go with you to the Watchtower; my uniform is in the Batwing. Give me a moment and we can transport up."

"Okay," she said as she headed for the spare room where her uniform and armor were. Diana was already on the phone and AI Bruce was instructing Barbara about the various ways that Joker virus could block his entry into the mainframe.

Barbara looked around and noticed that everyone was occupied and said softly to AI Bruce, "He is right you know about everything he said."

"I know," was all AI Bruce said before getting back to work.


End file.
